


this desire is infinite

by SluttyFinn



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Mommy Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyFinn/pseuds/SluttyFinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Brittany have been married for a few years and they agreed that it was time to start trying to get Brittany pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They've been thinking of doing this for a while now. With the mechanic business Burt left Finn booming and Brittany's dance studio being the best in the city, money was no longer the problem the way it was a few years back during the first years of their marriage. Now, they owned a house and were adults, which still sounded funny to Finn. Though really, he's only taking and learning his adulting cues from Brittany.

 

Now that they were stable money-wise, that was when Brittany brought up the subject of having children.

 

Finn always wanted a child of his own, that's for sure. Especially after the debacle with Quinn, Puck, and Beth, it solidified the aspiration of having a family of his own. Just... not in high school. And now that Brittany was suggesting that they make that dream come true, he was excited.

 

"Let's make a game out of it." Brittany suggested over breakfast on Friday when they both have nothing planned for the weekend. Finn was pouring coffee in two cups and making it the way Brittany enjoyed it. "No clothes rule. We sleep naked tonight."

 

"We always do that though."

 

"I know," Brittany said patiently, thanking him with a kiss for bringing her coffee over. She took a sip and hummed in delight before topping Finn's bacon and egg sandwich with another slice of bread which she plated and handed to him. "I'm saying we don't get dressed when we wake up. I get to see you naked all day, you get to see me too. It's a win-win."

 

"And," Brittany continued while she built her own tower of eggs, bacon, and bread. "You can bend me over and fuck me wherever and whenever you want." She grinned at Finn who sat across from her, the sun streaming into the window illuminating her features and bringing out the naughtiness in her eyes.

 

Finn's throat flexed and so did his dick. "Is there a catch?"

 

Brittany took a big bite of her sandwich and Finn had to wait for her to chew, chew, chew, and then swallow. "No. You just have to come inside me. So like, if you fuck my throat, you can't come in my mouth. You have to shoot your cum in my pussy so I'd get pregnant." Her blue eyes twinkled and it was like watching arctic mountaintops and snow, yet Finn felt warm all over. "Or you could fuck my tits, but you have to finish in my pussy too."

 

"I think I can manage that." Finn croaked.

 

"Awww, what's wrong, daddy?" Brittany ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple.

 

Finn tilted his head to kiss her. Forehead rested on her shoulder as he sighed. "I almost want to skip work so we can get a head start." He picked up his sandwich and took a bite. As always, it was perfect. He polished off the sandwich and smiled at Brittany, who watched him eat.

 

They rose to clear up the breakfast table save for the coffee cups. Finn washed the dishes while Brittany dried them. Once done, they leaned against the counter, each with a coffee cup in hand.

 

"I only have three classes and they're all in the morning," she said. "What about you?"

 

He checked his phone. "Two oil changes scheduled. There might be walk-ins."

 

Brittany licked the rim of her cup and stirred her coffee. "I'll be home by twelve," she said, standing before Finn and smoothing out the collar of his shirt. "And if you decide to come home, I'll be naked and waiting for daddy."

 

The way her voice dropped to a lower tone made Finn's head spin. He grasped her hips and sucked the coffee from her bottom lip. "I'll be home. I'm sure the guys would be able to handle the shop without me."

 

"Good," Brittany grinned and cupped Finn's face in her hands, fingers teasing his hair to spike up even more. She pulled him in for a kiss that made his knees weak. "I'll see you later, Finn."

 

He licked his lips and kissed her cheek. "I'll bring ice cream on the way home."

 

***

 

At the shop, Finn busied his hands so his mind wouldn’t wander to the image of his wife waiting for him. He performed oil changes on the two vehicles and managed to squeeze in the three drop-ins who wanted their tires changed before he had enough free time to return to the cramped office. The noisy whirr of the small electric fan puffed out humid air. Grease coated his hands and smeared his cheek.

 

“Taking your lunch break now, boss?”

 

Finn hummed and rooted through his bag for his phone in case Brittany texted him. Sure enough, she did. He unlocked it and almost dropped his phone at the sight that met him. Brittany texted him a photo of herself. Legs spread in a perfect split exposing the pink cleft of her pussy. Fingers parted her folds, and her clit was visible, as well as the small gape of her pussy, as small as Finn’s pinky nail. Her pussy was glistening; she had been playing with herself.

 

And the look in her eyes. Finn swore his body is on fire with the way she was looking into the camera. Gorgeous blue eyes lit with mischief. With lust. Finn dug his nails into his palms, fists clenched. He needed to go home.

 

“‘fraid not,” stammered Finn, locking his phone and tucking it in the pocket of his coveralls. “My wife texted me. Said she needed me to get home ASAP, so…” he trailed off, fighting the swelling in his pants. “I have to go. You can handle anything that comes in, right? If you can’t, don’t think about calling me.” Finn grabbed his bag, not even bothering to change out of his coveralls. He was naked inside it save for his boxer briefs, since the garage was stifling hot and he was sweating inside. He didn’t even thinking about washing his face to wash the grease on his face and arms.

 

“That urgent, huh?” The mechanic nodded. “I’ll take care of things here, Mr. Hudson. Tell your wife I said hi.”

 

“That’s Mr. Pierce-Hudson to you…” Finn mumbled to himself before he thanked him. He sprinted out to his car. Rubber screeched against asphalt when he sped out of the garage and into the streets. What was a fifteen minute drive, Finn managed in seven. He managed to calm himself down, reassure himself that Brittany’s not going anywhere. She’d still be on their bed, naked and as beautiful as the first time he saw her. She would still be waiting for him, soft and warm and yielding to his touch. He pulled into the garage, locked the doors and pulled the blinds down all around the house. He kicked off his boots and climbed the stairs, his cock hardening with every step.

 

The door to the bedroom was ajar. Finn pushed it with two fingers and it opened. His eyes immediately connected with Brittany’s, who was wearing nothing but a grin. She was playing with her phone, her legs spread out before her. There was the pussy of Finn’s dreams, the only pussy he’d been ever obsessed with. He swallowed hard and fought against the urge to jump her, spread her legs, and eat her pussy for hours.

 

“Hi, daddy.” She winked and crooked her finger, bidding him to come closer. Finn unzipped the front of his coveralls, exposing his broad, toned chest. Brittany sat up and raked her nails along the ridges of his muscles, tugging the garter of his boxer briefs down past his balls. She curled her hand around the head of his meat and attached her eager, hot mouth to his nipples to nibble on. Finn swept back blonde hair from her shoulders to cup the back of her neck. Guiding her face to his, he kissed her.

 

Mouth never leaving hers, Finn shrugged off his coveralls and kicked off his boxers so that he would be equally naked. Lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, his heavy cock resting on her thigh. He trailed open-mouthed kisses along the skin of her throat, the tops of her tits. The scruff of his cheek tickled her and she giggled. Brittany grasped the side of his face, fingers framing his ear. Finn nuzzled the space between her tits, his mouth leaving hickeys along the sides of her tits, the perimeter of the darkened skin of her nipples.

 

“Don’t tease, daddy.” Brittany panted, her legs tightening around Finn’s hips. The tip of his dick slipped in between her folds. Wet, slippery heat drooled all over his meat.

 

“But I want to suck on mommy’s titties,” Finn’s voice was low and parched. “See if I can get something out of them.”

 

Brittany’s body trembled and her tits shook in Finn’s mouth when he sucked, hard and hungry. Spit coated the flesh of her creamy breasts. Finn laved his tongue against the stiff nipple while Brittany grasped his thick cock. She guided it inside her pussy, pulling him deep until he was all the way. Her walls squeezing the root of his cock.

 

Finn pulled his mouth away from her tits and watched them glisten with his spit. He bounced them around, slurping with a filthy noise. Brittany whined, her back arching to push her tits up into his mouth. “Daddy!”

 

Stroking her sides with rough palms, Finn flattened his body against hers, their chests flush, nipples grazing together. Brittany sucked in a breath and tightened her arms around him. “Is daddy going to fuck me, or am I going to have to ride his dick?”

 

With a smile, Finn kissed her cheek. He didn’t answer her question. Instead, he dragged his cock out of her pussy with a slick noise. He locked eyes with her and snapped his hips forward, driving his thick length back into her pulsating walls. She screamed, nails digging into the nape of his neck.

 

“That’s what you wanted, right mommy?” Finn panted, sweat trickling down the side of his face. He slammed his hips against her soft thighs, the length of his cock pushing inside her. Brittany’s thighs trembled around his hips, her fingers twining in his hair. Finn panted against the tops of Brittany’s tits, his cock stretching her walls with its girth. Elbows digging into the bed on either side of her head, he lifted his hips and dropped it to fuck her in slow, deep thrusts.

 

“Play with your clit, mommy. Let me feel that pussy come.” Brittany’s arm curled tighter around Finn’s neck to keep her close to her, his weight warm and strong above her. Palm snaked between their sweaty bodies to part her folds and finger her swollen clit. Finn moaned, her hole grasping around his thick, pumping dick.

 

“Oh, daddy,” with a keening whine, Brittany dug her heels into Finn’s ass and came. Her entire body trembled, breathless moans warming Finn’s neck. She clung to him, writhing her hips in tight circles. Begging for his warm cum to fill her desperate pussy without words.

 

Finn flattened himself on top of her and kissed her forehead. “Take my cum,” he grunted. The skin of Finn’s hips slapped against Brittany’s strong thighs, and he sucked in a harsh breath. Thick ropes of sperm pumped into Brittany. The look of bliss on her features was enough to make Finn smile, proud to have made her feel this way. Covering her face and neck with kisses, Finn collapsed on top of her with a worn out sigh.

 

“That,” Brittany hummed. “Was really good.” She framed his ears between her fingers and ran her fingers through his hair to massage his scalp. “Did you buy ice cream like you said you would?” She asked after a few minutes, once they both caught their breath.

 

Finn’s face fell and he shook his head. Brittany only laughed and kissed his jaw.

 

His lips dragged against the column of her neck, the bumps of her collarbones. “I’m going to pump your pussy full of so much cum this weekend,” Finn murmured against Brittany’s smiling mouth. “It’ll get messy.”

 

“I know, but it gonna be so hot.”

 

***

 

When Finn woke up the next day, it was with an erection that was buried tight between Brittany’s warm ass cheeks. He thought about rolling out of bed and starting breakfast since his stomach was growling after the intense fuck they had last night before they blacked out. But he knew that if he got out of bed, passed up the chance to bury his dick in his wife while she was limp and helpless against his perverted advances, it would piss her off.

 

Plus, he loved fucking Brittany while she slept. And she loved it too. Loved how he took advantage of her body every chance he got.

 

Finn rolled Brittany to lie on her stomach. He removed the blankets from her beautiful body, lips trailing the indent of her spine. Finn gripped his cock and aligned it to her pussy. Nudged her thighs apart, the tip of his dick buried in tight, wet heat. His head spun, cock sensitive from mornings, and it always pushed him closer to coming when he fucked Brittany like this.

 

He didn’t waste time in case Brittany woke up. He pinned her down with his weight so that if she woke up, she wouldn’t be able to push him off. Not that she would want to. Brittany reassured him countless of times that she loved it when he fucked her, used her for his pleasure. And so that’s what Finn did.

 

He drove his cock deep into the heat of her pussy. Fucked her in shallow thrusts, barely an inch of his dick slipping out of her. Face buried in her neck, Finn devoured her ear. Each push of his hard cock made his balls tighten. He dug his forehead against Brittany’s back and with a desperate growl, pounded her drenched cunt, his hips a wild, animalistic blur.

 

“Daddy?” Brittany’s tone was breathless and innocent against the skin of his cheek. And he lost it. His cock slammed into her, deep and buried to the hilt. Each rope of cum that left him caused his heavy meat to pulse, and while wrapped in the supple walls of her pussy, he was drained.

 

“Mmmmn,” Brittany mouthed at Finn’s ear and gave his earlobe a tug. “Thank you for coming inside me, daddy.” She husked.

 

“Jesus,” Finn trembled. Weakened by his orgasm, he kissed the slope of her shoulders and held her. “You didn’t come?”

 

“Don’t you dare pull out and start eating my pussy,” she gripped the back of his neck. “You came inside me and it’s going to stay inside me. No takebacks.”

 

Laughing, Finn kissed her cheek and nuzzled her ear. He wormed his hand in between the bed and Brittany’s body. Cupped her mound and with his softened cock still encased in her warmth, fingered her clit. “How about if I do this instead?”

 

“T-that’s good, daddy.” Brittany bit on her bottom lip, her hips jerking into her hand to ride his fingers. “I’m going to come already… Can I come?”

 

Finn was getting hard with the way she panted into her ear. The movements of her hips. The clench of her pussy walls, and the way she squirmed underneath him. “Come all over daddy’s cock,” he growled. And she did. Brittany threw her head back and thrashed for a few seconds. Cum flooded out her cunt. Finn’s fingers stroking her swollen clit through the crash and wave of pleasure.

 

Lulled by the haze of her orgasm, Brittany fell slack on the bed and sighed. “We’re off to a good start, huh?” She asked, all smiles and hair-pulling that made Finn moan. “How about you make me some breakfast?”

 

“Stay here. I’ll make pancakes.”

 

***

 

Once everything was eaten and cleared away, Finn washed the dishes while Brittany put on a robe to get the mail and to water the plants. He watched her while he drank his coffee, grinning when she greeted the neighbour and scurried back into their home with junk mail and the newspaper. Finn threw the door open for her and she barreled into his arms, giggling and kicking the door shut behind her.

 

Finn tore the robe from Brittany’s body and carried her, back against the door. He guided his cock between her pussy lips and humped her until he got hard, her mouth attached to his. Brittany stroked his cheek and kissed all over his face, her legs tight around his waist. He carried her into the living room, lowering Brittany to lie on the couch. She kept kissing him, her mouth rough and her sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip. With a low moan, Finn eased his cock into Brittany, his legs trembling at the tightness.

 

Sometimes, when Finn wasn’t quite entirely focused on lasting longer during sex, his early arrival problems would come back. He would start shaking really hard, his hips an uncontrollable blur as he hammered his cock into Brittany’s waiting pussy.

 

Which was happening right now. He buried his face into Brittany’s warm neck, hearing the soft moans spilling from her lips. Her fingers played with his hair, the tips of his ears. Murmured soft words into Finn’s ear that made him shiver.

 

“Oh fuck, mommy.” Finn sucked a harsh breath into his lungs. She bit on his ear. She kissed his cheek and he tensed. He came hard, semen flooding into Brittany’s clenching pussy. The way his orgasm flowed through him left him unsteady. Brittany clung to him, kissing him. Finn smiled and propped himself up to start stroking her clit but her hand on his wrist stopped him.

 

“You don’t have to make me come,” she murmured against Finn’s cheek.

 

“But I read an article that said if you come, it’ll get easier for you to get pregnant,” he insisted.

 

“Are you sure that’s for getting pregnant? I read that that’s for when the baby’s due but they’re not coming out.” Brittany raised a brow. “And since when did you read those kinds of articles?”

 

Finn brushed her blonde locks off her breasts so he could admire them. He kissed the tops and nuzzled into the softness. “I just wanted to be informed. I think I started reading up when you told me you wanted to start trying for babies. Like while you wait for me to pay at the grocery store, I read the magazines there.”

 

Brittany giggled and kissed Finn’s shoulder, her nipples stiffening between his thumbs and forefingers. “With how much you come, I don’t think we need those pregnancy tips.”

 

“But what I just want to make you come? It’s the principle of the thingy! I don’t wanna be a bad husband, neglecting your needs and stuff.”

 

“You’re not neglecting anyone, Finn. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“You know once we know you’re pregnant I’m going to eat your pussy for days, right?” Finn stroked the underside of her breasts and kissed the valley in between. “I’m going to make you come to make up for all the times I did and you didn’t.”

 

Brittany guided his mouth to hers and kissed him. She stroked his cheeks and bumped her nose with his. Finn took that as her resignation, so he grinned and hugged her tight. She continued to play with his hair and he has never felt more at ease.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rare thing for Finn to wake up before Brittany, especially during the weekend. They were both fans of sleeping in, of course, but Brittany would always be the one who opened her eyes first to shimmy further into Finn’s arms. But since he was awake first, Finn glanced over to Brittany’s side of the bed. There was a space between them and that would just not do. 

 

He rolled to his side and scooted forward. Her naked back pressed flush against his warm torso. He curved his body to conform to her soft shape. Arms slid under the blankets so he could pull her closer against him. It was warm under the blanket and he had half the mind to kick them off. But for now, Finn closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of sweat and Brittany’s shampoo, his nose pressed against her neck.

 

It got boring after a while. Finn couldn’t seem to fall back asleep. Kicking off the blanket that cocooned their bodies, it allowed him to look at his wife’s gorgeous naked body. Hands roamed all over her hips, her sides, her tits. He palmed her flat stomach and cupped the mound of her pussy. Finn bit his lip and kissed Brittany’s cheek while she continued to sleep.

 

Guiding her to lie on her back, Finn crawled to position himself between her legs which he hooked over his shoulders. Her pussy spread out before him. With his tongue out, Finn licked Brittany’s pussy lips and sucked them into his mouth. He traced her clit, looking up at her to make sure she had yet to wake up. Finn palmed her thighs and relished the lack of urgency, and tasted the sweet bitterness of Brittany’s cum. The tang of it lingered on his tongue, and he slurped it up just like any thirsty man would.

 

Finn parted her pussy lips with  his thumbs and dipped his tongue into her warm, clenching hole. Above, Brittany whimpered in her sleep. Her legs twitched, but still, she remained unconscious.

 

Finn buried his face against her mound, his nose brushing against her clit as he tongued deep into her pussy. He licked her walls, his cock a stiff shaft against his belly. He rutted against the sheets, the taste of cum making him greedier for it. 

 

“Finn?”

 

He looked up and saw Brittany. Her sleepy eyes, disheveled hair, and lazy smile made his heart swell ten sizes too big for his chest. With his mouth still on her pussy, he reached up and rubbed her soft belly before pulling back. He crawled on top of her, kissing every patch of skin he could reach until kissing her lips. 

 

“Mommy looked so hot sleeping so I couldn’t resist.” He murmured against her neck. His hard cock rubbed against Brittany’s plump pussy lips. A weak, impatient moan came out of Brittany’s throat. She reached down and guided his cock into her waiting pussy, and pulled him into her with her legs to sheathe his shaft all the way inside her.

 

Both groaned, and Finn stayed still while Brittany grasped the hair on the back of his head and humped against him.

 

“What are you waiting for, daddy? Don’t you want to fuck that cock deep into me?” Brittany grinned. The sight of her sharp teeth weakened Finn, and for a brief moment he wondered if he had a vampire kink. Or at the very least, he liked how Brittany’s teeth looked threatening so close to his neck. “Don’t you want to pump mommy full of your hot cum?”

 

Finn rested his elbows on either side of Brittany’s head and fucked her in languid strokes, long and deep that made both their knees tremble from the heat of it. Finn pressed his face against Brittany’s neck and nibbled her pulse point.

 

Pounding into her, Finn felt her soft tits pressed against his chest. Brittany raked her fingers through his hair, murmuring dirty things that inspired Finn to fuck into her in his desperate need to please her requests.

 

“Come in me, daddy. Fuck a baby into mommy.” Brittany panted out, her thighs tightening around Finn’s waist. “ _ Yesyesyes,  _ daddy!” She gasped, nails digging into the nape of Finn’s neck. She arched sharply into Finn’s restraining body and came. The veins of her neck popped out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Finn held on to her and growled low and deep.

 

“Take it… Take daddy’s load— _ fuck! _ ” Finn pinned her down, his cock pulsating inside her warm, receptive cunt. He squirmed and tried to get his cock as deep as he could, his cockhead brushing the most sensitive parts of her. Brittany’s legs involuntarily kicked, and she grabbed at Finn to keep him close.

 

“Oh my god,” Brittany sighed, her eyes half-open. She curled her arm around Finn’s neck and kissed him. “We’re off to a good start, aren’t we?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Finn kissed her stomach—for good luck—and her rapid, beating heart. Slowly, he eased his cock out of her pussy, a bit of cum oozing out of her. In a daze, Finn gathered up the streaks of cum that clung to the outer lips of Brittany’s pussy and pushed it back into her. Brittany squirmed at the sensation.

 

“How about some breakfast, daddy?” Brittany rubbed the top of Finn’s head. “Or was that your breakfast of champions?”

 

“It was,” Finn bent down and kissed Brittany on the mouth. “But I wouldn’t say no to some waffles.”

 

***

 

After breakfast and a lot of making out, Finn got dressed to mow the lawn. As he did so, Brittany did laundry and hung up their clothes to dry on the clothesline in their backyard. Once Finn was done with his chores, he put away the lawn mower in the garage and headed to the back where Brittany was still hanging up the laundry. Sweaty and shirtless, Finn came up behind Brittany and kissed her cheek.

 

“I didn’t think I would finish. The guy next door wouldn’t stop talking to me about the weather.”

 

“The least you can do is remember our neighbours’ names, Finn.” Brittany stretched out a damp shirt and hooked it on the clothes hanger.

 

“I’ll do better next time,” Finn murmured, his hands groping at Brittany’s tits underneath her thin sweater. Her warm skin made his cock pulse, and he nuzzled the back of her neck. Rutting against her ass, Finn tweaked a nipple between his fingers. A low, rumbling sound vibrated in his chest. Before him, he felt Brittany gasp, her butt pushing back against Finn’s rigid meat.

 

“Not here, daddy…” Brittany whined. She dropped a clothes hanger on the ground, one arm reaching back to grasp the hair on the back of Finn’s head. “Someone might see.” She said, even as she ground her plump ass against Finn’s cock like she had an itch to scratch against the length of his dick. 

 

Finn merely grinned and yanked her sweatpants down, just enough to expose her gorgeous ass. He did a quick sweep of their surroundings, ensuring that no neighbour was peeking at them over the faded wooden fences. Seeing no one, Finn palmed her pussy from behind, fingers tracing her stiff clit. He kissed Brittany’s temple, her cheek, and nibbled on her earlobe. Fingers dipped between her plump pussy lips and into her drooling pussy hole.

 

“Mommy’s pussy is so wet,” Finn groaned just as Brittany unzipped his jeans and grasped his warm cock with her cold hands. “What if someone sees us like this? Fucking in the backyard, me trying to fuck baby into mommy?” At his words, Brittany whimpered and turned to kiss Finn with a rough passion that nearly buckled his knees. Tongue in his mouth, her teeth digging into his bottom lip.

 

“They’re going to have to live with it,” She panted. “Because I need daddy’s big dick  _ now _ .”

 

Finn guided Brittany over to the patio table and bent her over the surface. It was getting colder, but neither of them felt the crisp autumn breeze that prevented anyone from stepping outdoors to see this young couple fucking. Finn took his cock and eased it into Brittany’s slick-warm pussy and slammed into her, all the way to the hilt of his stiff meat. He grasped the front of her thighs and her hips. Pulled her into his rough thrusts to get as deep as he could.

 

Brittany’s whimpers were muffled by the rustling of the trees as the wind shook them. Maple, oak, and birch leaves fell all over them. The echo of honking geese silenced the rough clapping of Finn’s hips against Brittany’s ass.

 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy…” Brittany whimpered, her body gone slack. Finn held her by the shoulder and pounded her with his cock. Sweat dripped down the side of his face. “I’m gonna com— _ mmmh!! _ ”

 

Brittany shrieked and bucked into Finn’s cock. Her walls, slippery and grasping at his meat, gushed even more. Finn held on to his wife, humping her in shallow movements until he, too, was trembling and pumping his hot load into her eager pussy. Brittany rutted into his cock and grabbed at his hair.

 

“Oh my god, mommy,” Finn panted against Brittany’s neck. His hips twitched as her hot mouth latched onto his cold ear. Sweat covered their steaming bodies. Finn stiffened when he heard Brittany sniffle. “Oh no. Oh no. You’re not getting sick.” He hurriedly did up his pants, causing Brittany to let out a weak moan, her knees buckling. Finn opened the sliding door and carried Brittany on his back and into the warmth of the house.

 

Upstairs they went, Finn easing her on the covered toilet seat so he could run a hot shower. They went under its stream, soaping each other. Finn teased her pussy a few times, while Brittany palmed his balls and gave them a squeeze. They got out of the shower and into cozy, fluffy bathrobes. They headed to the kitchen where Brittany made them hot chocolate loaded with marshmallows.

 

Finn watched her with a smile on his face, wondering about all those people who complain about the married life, how their sex lives changed and become nonexistent. He wondered why they got married in the first place, if they knew it would change things between them. Finn married Brittany because he knew it wouldn’t change anything much, other than he having her last name, and she having his. Finn sighed and watched Brittany with a dopey grin on his face.

 

Brittany noticed. Shot him a look and stuck out her tongue playfully at him. Finn grinned and stuck his tongue out back.

 

***

 

Finn sat on the couch, watching Star Trek on Netflix when Brittany appeared, slipping under his arm and wrapped her arms around his body. She kissed his cheek and he turned his head at the right moment to catch one on his lips. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Brittany smiled and rubbed his scruffy cheek. “Can I bother what you’re watching?”

 

Finn paused Netflix and shut off the tv. “Of course.” As he said this, Brittany climbed on top of his lap and in a quick move, pulled her shirt off her head, exposing her naked, bouncy tits in front of Finn. 

 

“Oh, hello.” Finn raked his blunt nails along the curve of Brittany’s spine. He looked up at her and saw that delighted smirk on his wife’s face.

 

“Open your mouth for mommy,” she husked, slapping Finn’s face. It wasn’t a hard slap but it was enough to make Finn’s cock pulse in his sweatpants. He obeyed, opening his mouth, and Brittany guided her nipple into his mouth. “Now suck,” she panted and reached down to pull Finn’s cock out. Without pulling her nipple out of Finn’s mouth, she shimmied out of her shorts and stroked Finn into full hardness, while he sucked eagerly on her tits.

 

Once fully hard, Brittany sank on Finn’s cock with a loud whimper. She rested her elbows on Finn’s shoulders, fingers grasping at her hair. She rode him in an eager, selfish way, as if she only wanted to come regardless of whether Finn does too, or not. Finn grasped her ass and squeezed it hard.

 

“Let daddy feel your pussy come, mommy.” Finn growled, his lips against her stiff nipple. He pulled at it and sucked, making Brittany gasp. He spanked her bouncing ass and gripped it tightly.

 

“Spank me again, daddy.” Brittany panted. Her walls clenched, dripping cum down his balls. Finn spanked both butt cheeks, and as Brittany arched, she came hard with broken gasps and moans. She tightened around Finn’s shaft, and he swore he would bust—but his phone had to ring.

 

“God fucking damn it—” Finn ignored it, gripping Brittany close to him and pounding up into her to fuck her through her hard orgasm. He lifted her up to lay her on the couch, his hips dropping hard into her.

 

“Answer the pho— _ah!_ _Finn_!”

 

He reached for it, his hips still moving back and forth, cock pounding into her. He showed her the caller ID. “Do you really want me to talk to Quinn while I’m trying to get you pregnant?”

 

Brittany’s giggle turned into a moan when Finn hit a sensitive spot inside her. “I’ll do it—Hi, Quinn. You’re on speaker, by the way.” She clamped her lips together as Finn watched her with intense eyes.

 

“Hey, Britt. Where’s Finn?”

 

“He’s right here. Too lazy to answer the phone.”

 

“Hi, Quinn.” Finn managed to say without sounding so breathless.

 

“Rachel and I were wondering if you guys wanted to have dinner together or something. It’s Saturday night, and we already have Kurt, Sam, and Santana on board. What do you say?”

 

Finn bit hard on his lip, shaking his head. He squeezed Brittany’s tits and rolled his hips to rub against the sensitive spots all over her pussy walls. Brittany shot him a look and shook her head.

 

“We’re busy, actually.” Finn said with a small sigh. His cock was so hard, but he didn’t want to bust his nut in Brittany while on the phone. “Maybe next time? And not so sudden, please.”

 

Quinn chuckled. “Spoken like a married couple. What are you two even busy with?” A pause. “You know what, nevermind. I don’t really want to know, especially since it’s you two.”

 

They said their goodbyes in relief. Brittany tossed Finn’s phone on the other couch. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Finally. Now you can continue fucking a baby into me, daddy.”

 

Grinning, Finn flattened himself against her soft, warm body and nuzzled her neck. His thrusts were shallow and lazy, cock barely leaving the grasp of her pussy. He kissed the spot behind her ear and ate at her earlobe. “Daddy’s going to come, mommy. You ready for my cum again?” His legs squirmed, wanting to get as deep as he possibly could into his wife. 

 

“Give it to me, daddy. I want your cum to fill me up… Fuck a baby into me,  _ please _ .” Brittany gasped. Finn’s hips stuttered, the need in Brittany’s voice causing him come. Ropes of semen shot out of him and into Brittany’s clenching, waiting pussy. Her walls squeezed him and he wheezed, his entire body twitching from the aftershocks. His cock, stiff and sensitive.

 

“Jesus Christ. If that doesn’t make you pregnant, I don’t know what will.” Finn joked, kissing Brittany all over her face. She giggled and scratched at the nape of his neck.

 

“I hope I do get pregnant. Are you as excited as I am?”

 

Finn kissed her palm and nodded. “Of course. I’m scared to death, but I’m more excited than anything else.”

 

***

 

Finn stared in awe as the doctor held up a bloody, screaming mess of a baby. An assistant handed him a pair of scissors which he took, though he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. He glanced at Brittany for reassurance. She was doped up, eyes half-closed, but she smiled.

 

“Go ahead and cut over here, Mr. Hudson.” The doctor pointed to the umbilical cord. With a shaky breath and a steady hand, Finn snipped at the cord, his eyes on his son. They took him away and he felt a momentary sense of loss.

 

As they cleaned her up, Finn crouched beside Brittany and kissed her brow. “You were fantastic and I love you. Thank you.”

 

Brittany rubbed his scruffy cheek. “I love you too.” She craned her neck for a kiss which Finn willingly gave. A birth assistant approached with a bundle of blankets, and within it, their son. Brittany sat up and held him, cooing and kissing his plump cheeks.

 

The doctors eventually took their son away, and Finn followed Brittany into a room to recover after her labour. He sat beside her as she dozed, holding her hand and kissing her fingers. With his son in another room and his wife safe after labour, he wondered if anyone ever felt this lucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheesy ending for an initially raunchy fic! it took me long enough, but i have no excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> in her eyes i see  
> what infinity looks like. blue,  
> and for it i have no words.  
> 


End file.
